


Maintain The Madness

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Triangles, M/M, Monroe Republic, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Blackout (Revolution), Psychological Trauma, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: It's the year 2024. The Monroe Republic is stronger than ever, winning the war with the Rebels. One day as Miles is heading home, he comes across Captain Baker's unit. He saves Charlie from being punished by Jeremy and takes her with him back to base. As he finds out who she really is and how strong their lives are connected, he takes her in as his second. At first, everything seems to be perfect, but then Miles slowly develops feelings for his niece. Will this break him and Sebastian apart?





	Maintain The Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Note/Background Info: In this fanfiction, Miles never tried to kill Bass and both Ben and Danny were killed by Rebels, which is why Charlie joined the Militia. Everything else will be explained in the fanfic.

Miles sighed as he squinted his eyes to block out the far too bright sunlight, trying to figure out which way to turn. He’d been on a classified mission for Bass in Galloway. He’d been ordered to find Captain Neville in Galloway to retrieve a letter about the situation there. There’d been rumors about a potential uprising against the Monroe Republic. Miles was stunned by the amount of Rebel flags in that city and was glad he hadn’t been wearing his Militia uniform as they would’ve killed him on the spot.

Miles shook his head at himself. He was tired, and sweaty, and he just wanted to rest. Summer hadn’t started yet, but the temperature has been rising rapidly the past two weeks. Even Miles’ horse was a bit sluggish, worrying him that if they didn’t find a place to rest soon she might give out. Miles wasn’t that much of a sentimental being, but he did care about her.

Miles figured the past to his left was the quickest way to get back to base, it led further into the woods, so there’d be enough shadow to cover him from the hot sunlight. Perhaps he’d find a little stream as well. He hoped so.

“Come on, June, only a few more miles and I’ll give you some rest,” he whispered and gently patted Juniper’s neck, before stirring her to their left. He wondered on a scale from one to ten how worried Bass was at this moment. Probably a ten. Sebastian and Miles were pretty much inseparable. He should’ve been home already, but the mission had taken longer than planned. Miles remembered that one time with the exploded bridge all too vividly. He’d been forced to take another road, which caused him to arrive back at base two days later than planned. When Bass heard he was back, he’d dragged him to his room and fucked him hard, cursing Miles for having made him worry that much. Miles didn’t mind it at all if he was honest, but he didn’t want Bass to feel that bad ever again. Damn the electricity. Life would’ve been so much easier if he could’ve just texted him why he wasn’t back yet.

As he followed the path deeper into the forest, he slowly started to hear something in the distance. He halted his horse and tried to listen. Gunshots, definitely gunshots. _Shit._ Any regular citizen would’ve turned around and fled. But Miles couldn’t do that. He was the fucking commanding general of this entire Republic. He had to do something. So he urged Juniper into a fast gallop and moved into the direction of the sounds as fast as he could. Not much later he was met with bodies scattered all over the ground. In the distance he saw a small farm with a Rebel flag pinned against the wall, and the corpses weren’t wearing any uniforms. Rebels. Which must have meant that Militia was around here as well. They might know which way he had to go. Miles breathed out in relief and jumped off his horse’s back, tying her reins around a nearby tree. He slowly made his way further into the woods, moving carefully, not wanting to give himself away. The gunshots had stopped but he could still hear some commotion.

“-gonna pay for this, stupid girl!”

Miles narrowed his eyes as he saw a group of Militia soldiers through the trees. There were roughly twelve of them. Some of them seemed hurt, but no major injuries. Thank God. The Rebels didn’t stand a chance against this unit. As a matter of fact, the number of Rebels were finally decreasing. For a couple months, Bass and he had been worried maybe the Monroe Republic was in danger, but the Rebels were no longer an actual threat.

The Captain of the unit in front of him – Jeremy, Miles realized – was pushing a girl onto her knees. She was Militia too, her long honey-colored hair in a tight braid behind her, and she was staring up at Jeremy in anger. God, she was beautiful like that. A bit young maybe, but gorgeous nonetheless. Miles had always loved the feisty ones.

“You’re to follow my orders, at all times. Do you understand? And don’t you dare to look at me like that!” Jeremy knocked his fist into her face harsh and she had to catch herself from hitting the ground. Miles shook his head at that. That hadn’t been necessary at all. Enough, he thought, and emerged from the trees. The soldiers spotted him right away and raised their rifles at him, just as they were taught. Miles sighed as he realized he wasn’t wearing his uniform and raised his arms.

“Captain Baker, please tell your men to back off.” Jeremy turned around swiftly and froze when he recognized Miles. He quickly gestured his soldiers to lower their guns and Miles let his arms drop.

“General Matheson,” Jeremy greeted him properly and bowed to him. Miles ignored the shocked looked on the soldiers’ faces. Everyone knew the name Matheson. There were so many rumors about him. Not even half of those held a hint of truth, but everyone was scared to death of him. “We were ambushed by Rebels, Sir.”

“I figured. Did you kill them all?”

“Yes, Sir. They’re all dead.”

“Good,” Miles replied. It would’ve been better to keep one of them alive long enough to gather more information about potential other Rebel groups. Sometimes that was just impossible though, and at least this group was down now. Miles lowered his gaze at the girl still on her knees. She was the only soldier that wasn’t averting her eyes from him. A bruise was already forming on her cheeks right where Jeremy hit her. It must sting like a bitch, but she didn’t show any hint of pain. Interesting.

“So, what’s up with her?”

Jeremy snorted and spat in her face. The girl didn’t even flinch. The only thing that gave her away was the rage flaring up in her eyes. Miles had to admit that this girl was special, and an intense amount of respect for her already settled somewhere deep inside him. He’d never met anyone like this. Not this disciplined and tough.

“Stupid cunt thought she could disobey my orders, and-“

“Well, this ‘stupid cunt’ saved your ass. Captain,” the girl snapped, gritting her teeth together. Well, so much for the discipline. Miles raised an eyebrow at her and held up his hand to stop Jeremy from calling her out on that. Miles crouched in front of her and smirked. He knew Jeremy well enough to know she was probably right. Jeremy was a good Captain. He’d brought down more Rebel groups than any other unit, but he tried to overpower his soldiers a bit too often, not listening to the things they had to say. Most soldiers didn’t have to guts to talk back to him, though. With the exception of this one, apparently.

“Tell me kid, what’s your name?”

“Charlie. Charlie Matheson, Sir.”

Miles frowned at her name. Charlie Matheson… He tried to hide his confusion. It could of course be a random girl that by accident shared the same name as his brother’s daughter. But there weren’t that many Matheson families out here in the Monroe Republic. He’d had to ask her about that later. This wasn’t the right moment.

“Good, Charlie. Tell me, what did you do?”

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he wanted from her. He had to admit that he liked her already. She was clever. Then she started to speak, carefully choosing her words.

“The Rebels were flanking us on both sides. Captain Baker didn’t notice, so I grabbed a rifle against orders and ran to the other side where I killed them, Sir.” Miles nodded at her and stood up again. Jeremy’s cheeks were already burning red in humiliation. She’d told him the truth.

“Is this correct, Captain?”

“I-… Yes, Sir.”

“Captain Baker, I want you and your unit to burn the bodies. Charlie, you’re with me,” is all that Miles said before he strolled back to his horse. It was silent for a few seconds, but then he heard Charlie scramble to her feet and follow him. Miles checked whether Juniper’s saddle was still in the right place, and then untied her from the tree. Charlie watched him as he did so. She appeared to have a lot of questions, but knew better than to ask. So when he mounted his horse and held out his hand, she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Where are we going, Sir?" 

“Philadelphia.”

 

\---

 

After a two-hour ride, Juniper had been slowing down so much that Miles knew they had to pause. He found a nice place near a small stream, and he tied Juniper to a tree close enough to it for her to drink. Charlie sat down on the ground and stared up at him. Her cheek was a deep shade of purple now and the skin around her eye seemed to have swollen a bit, but she still hadn’t said anything about it. Miles took some bread out of his bag and tossed it to her.

“Here, you must be hungry.”

The look in her eyes was enough to confirm his suspicions. She tore off a piece and stuffed it into her mouth eagerly. He smiled as he watched her eat and sat down next to her. It was silent. The only sounds Miles could hear were the soft burbling sound of the nearby stream and the birds that were too high up in the trees to be seen. He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked it peaceful like this. He missed the days he went hiking with Bass, just for fun. Unfortunately those days were over. The world wasn’t the same anymore. Going for a hike was risky. Besides, he and Monroe had more important things to do.

“So, Charlie Matheson, uh?” He asked the girl next to him, trying to distract himself. Charlie nodded at him. He didn’t look forward to the next question. Somewhere in the back of his mind he already knew the answer. The more he observed her, the more he saw Rachel’s features in her face as well. She looked like her mom. The same long, curly hair. The same determined look in their eyes.

“Do Ben and Rachel Matheson happen to be your parents?” This time, Charlie didn’t nod. She stopped chewing her bread and stared at him. She looked surprised that he even knew those names. She swallowed the bread and leaned back a little, taking him in.

“Why?”

“Because, well… Ben Matheson is my brother.” Charlie snorted and stared at him in disbelief. He could see she was putting the pieces of information together, slowly. She knew he couldn’t possibly lie to her, because he was the one that said the names, not her. And his name was Matheson too, she knew that much.

“Wait. You’re… Uncle Miles? Really?”

“So it seems.”

“My father never mentioned… You know, you being the general of the Militia,” Charlie murmured as she stared at him once again. Miles shrugged.

“I haven’t seen him since the Blackout. I tried to get to him, but the walk to Chicago was too far, too many things happened on our way there. Before we even knew what was going on, Monroe and I were in charge of the new Republic.”

Charlie finished her bread in silence, not responding to that. Miles didn’t know what to say either, so he stood up and walked over to the stream to drink. This girl wasn’t just another soldier. No. This was Charlotte. God, the last time he’d seen her she’d been five years old. She had loved pink dresses, Disney and stuffed animals. Now… Now she was a Militia soldier for whatever reason. Mentally strong enough to withstand Jeremy’s anger at her, strong enough to not be scared of him. Or at least not show it. He wondered what she’d been through to turn out to be this tough. In the end, he couldn’t hold back his questions. So he turned back to her.

“How’s everyone?”

“Dead,” Charlie responded. She’d picked up a tiny stick and was making little drawings in the sand next to her. He could see her shoulders tense. Miles took a deep breath as he let the bad news sink in. “Well, Danny and my dad are. I haven’t seen my mom in years. She’s probably dead too.” Miles averted his gaze from her when she said that. She didn’t know. He did. He knew exactly where Rachel was, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“What happened to Ben and Danny?”

“There was a Rebel base near our village. We didn’t ever see them, so we didn’t mind that they were there. Last year though, the Militia came to collect taxes. The Rebels used that moment to attack them. Half our village was murdered that day. Including my family. I was out hunting. When I came back…” Charlie stopped talking for a moment, looking down at her feet. “-That’s why I joined the Militia. They’ve never done anything wrong to us. The Rebels ruined it all.”

“I’m sorry kid…” Miles said quietly. He didn’t know what to say to her. Sure, it’d been his family as well, but he hadn’t seen them in ages. She’d lost everyone she knew. Perhaps… If Charlie would trust him enough, he could show her her mother’s grave. But he didn’t bring it up now. Charlie shrugged and threw the stick away from her.

“It’s alright. I’m over it now."

Miles didn’t believe that, but he didn’t mention it. He tried to recollect Ben’s face and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Ben might’ve been one of the reasons why the lights went out in the first place, but Miles should’ve checked in on him. He had no right to be mad at his brother for something that hadn’t been his choice. All Ben had tried to do was to protect his family. And now? Now he realized that he could no longer recall the details of his face. Ben was just a ghost. An old memory.

He couldn’t stand the guilt that was tearing down his walls. He’d abandoned his brother. Taken Rachel away from her family, leaving them to think she died. And now here she was, his niece. Trusting him enough to tell him everything that happened, just because they were family, while he had been the one to lock Rachel up. To torture her. He had to get back to Philadelphia. Back to his best friend. That was the only place he could forget how much of a horrible creature he’d become. So he picked up his bag and got Juniper ready for the second part of the trip.

“Come, let’s go on then.”

Charlie strode towards him and Juniper, but abruptly stilled. Her head shot to her right side and before Miles could even blink, she’d drawn a knife and hurled it into the trees. He heard a cry only a few seconds later, and a man came tumbling down. When he hit the earth, he was already dead. Blood gushed out of his forehead where the dagger was buried in between his eyes. Miles scrunched his nose at the sight. It’s not like he couldn’t stand dead people, but seeing a knife sticking out of someone’s head wasn’t an enjoyable sight. The man wasn’t wearing a Militia uniform, but a Rebel flag was clearly tattooed on his shoulder. Charlie walked over to the man and pulled her knife back. She then looked up at Miles, her face neutral.

“Yes, let’s go. They never travel alone, and if we’re being shadowed we need to get out of here as fast as we can.”

Miles helped her get on Juniper’s back and held the reins tight, more alert to his surroundings this time. He shouldn’t have let his past control him that much. This is why it was unsafe to let your guard down. He pushed every remaining thought away as he urged Juniper to run off in a trot. He was General Matheson. Not Miles, not someone’s family. Not his past. Just General Matheson, doing his job.

He spurred Juniper to go a bit faster. He wanted to get back to Philadelphia as fast as he could. Four more hours. Maybe a bit less, if they were quick. Charlie held close to him, and he saw the blood-stained fingers digging in his shirt. He bit down his lip. Charlie saved them right there. He should at least show her she did good.

“Thanks, Charlie. That was very impressive.” Miles said. “I didn’t see him coming.” Charlie shrugged from behind him.

“I only noticed him because the birds were flying away suddenly. I used to hunt a lot, so I knew it meant something scared them. It wasn’t us.”

“Still, you did good. 

“Thank you.”

 

\---

 

In the end, it took them around five more hours to get back to Philadelphia. Miles felt wrecked. He’d guided Charlie to a  guest room and promised her he’d be back later. She seemed to understand that he didn’t want any more questions at that moment, so she’d kept her mouth shut and didn’t ask him to wait when he walked over to his own chambers. His whole body hurt from being in the saddle for a couple days in a row. All he wanted was to sleep. Sleep. He didn’t want to think anymore. Meeting Charlie brought up his past more than he’d like to admit. He didn’t want to deal with it. Didn’t want to deal with the fact that his brother died a year ago. He hadn’t even known. Hadn’t cared enough to know. Ben didn’t deserve to be killed. Maybe, if there was anything like Heaven – not that Miles believed in that crap, but he couldn’t help thinking about it – maybe Ben would be together with his wife again.

“I’m sorry, bro,” Miles muttered to himself as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down on his bed. After all, Miles had been the one that murdered Rachel three years ago. It hadn’t even been his intention, but he hit her a bit too hard one time, and that was the end of the beautiful, lovely Rachel Matheson. Miles took a big gulp from the whiskey and squeezed his eyes shut as it burned in his throat. Scorching away every hint of that memory. Just as he was about to take another swig, the doors swung open.

“Miles? You’re back, thank God.” Bass closed the door behind him and made his way to his best friend as fast as he could. “I was so worried when you didn’t come back yesterday… Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. The mission was a success. I have that letter from Captain Neville in my bag, let me get it for you-“

“Miles. That letter can wait. You’re not fine. I know you.”

Miles sighed and looked down at the floor. They’d been friends for too long, Miles couldn’t hide anything from him. He didn’t mind that Sebastian could read him like that. Miles wasn’t that much of a talker, and this way, he didn’t always have to explain himself.

“I met my niece today. Ben’s daughter. She told me he’s dead.”

“Oh,” Bass whispered and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

Miles shrugged and took another gulp from his whiskey. He wanted to numb himself. He hadn’t had to deal with emotions like these in a long time, and he liked it far better that way. Bass wrapped an arm around Miles’ shoulder and pulled him in. Miles wasn’t sure if he should let this happen, but Bass felt so safe, that he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

They’d never talked about… whatever this thing was that they had going on. Sure, they fuck. A lot. A habit they picked up when they were Marines. But they’re not exclusive. Miles isn’t gay. Or at least, he’s never been attracted to another man than Bass. Sebastian didn’t care about gender really. And for some reason, they made it work together. Bass knew what Miles liked in women, so sometimes he’d send one of his own whores to Miles’ chambers, telling her exactly what he liked. So whenever a woman came to him and started touching him in a specific way, he knew Bass had send her. And he loved knowing that Sebastian knew him like that. Sometimes, they’d ever share. But that didn’t happen quite often. Miles liked to think of Bass as his boyfriend sometimes, because they were so much closer than any other person he’s ever been with. But he’d never said that out loud. The label would only ruin the thing they did have, even though Miles wanted more.

Besides, it’s not like he deserved it.

“How did we turn into… Such monsters, Bass?”

“I don’t know, Miles. Someone has to lead. It happened to be us. We have to make sacrifices in order to keep this Republic from falling apart. You remember what it was like without it, don’t you? We have to make sure that won’t happen again.”

Miles didn’t reply to that and finished his whiskey. He put the glass down on his nightstand. He knew Bass was right. Someone had to do this. Someone had to be the bad guy. He just wished there was another way. He wouldn’t even know how many people he’s murdered for the Republic. Thousands. He wasn’t proud of it, and he knew it would forever hunt him. But, at least it wasn’t a complete chaos. At least people didn’t kill each other over a freaking banana or something. Maybe that’s what made it worth it. That’s why he and Sebastian started this in the first place.

“You don’t have to but… I was hoping… Maybe you could stay the night?” Miles whispered then. He wanted to sleep, but he knew for sure there were going to be nightmares. He didn’t want to be alone. Not like this. His best friend nodded at him right away.

“Of course I’ll stay. Come, lay down.”

Miles got rid of his clothes quickly, dropping it to the floor. He watched Bass do the same as he crawled underneath the covers. Miles sometimes forgot how gorgeous he was. There were battle scars all over his body, but for some reason, this made him look even more beautiful. Every scar told a story, and Miles knew almost every single one by heart. Bass smiled as he saw Miles gazing at him, but he didn’t say anything. He gestured Miles to scoot over, and then made his way under the covers next to him. Miles felt how Bass wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him in close. It didn’t matter what they were to each other, Bass would always feel like home.

“Go to sleep, Miles. I’ll be here with you. I’ve got you.”

Miles quickly did so, drifting off as he heart Bass’ heart beating steadily, holding on to that sound like an anchor. Tomorrow. He’d deal with it all tomorrow.


End file.
